NO TITLE!
by MonicaZhoury
Summary: NO SUMMARY! YOOSU YUNJAE MINFOOD! BOYSLOVE BOYXBOY BL YAOI NC DLDR HAPPY READING/2003 words, same as 2003 DBSK debuted! DB5K JJANG!


**NO TITLE**

**AUTHOR : HAN YEON RI a.k.a MONICAZHOURY**

**RATED : M**

**GENRE : ROMANCE DAN SEGALANYA (?)**

**PAIRING : YOOSU YUNJAE MINFOOD**

**DISCLAIMER DAN WARNING SEPERTI BIASA**

**HAPPY READING!^^**

Di sebuah malam di salah satu apartemen di Seoul. Terlihat 2 orang namja dari sebuah boyband terkenal sedang menatap layar laptop mereka serius. Yang satu wajahnya bak cassanova, dan yang satunya berwajah sangat imut. Yap, mereka adalah Yoochun dan Junsu dari boyband JYJ. Lantas apa yang mereka lakukan?

"Whooaaa... tak kusangka video fanmade YooSu banyak juga..." kata si imut Junsu dengan suara imutnya.

"Iya Suie, wah... mereka benar-benar mendukung hubungan kita... beruntung kita tetap dalam satu grup. Tak seperti Jae hyung yang sekarang kelabakan ke apartemen Yunho hyung dan Changmin. Padahal masalahnya hanya telat mengantar masakan," jawab Yoochun panjang. Mereka pun terkikik mengingat bahwa alasan TVXQ dan JYJ berpisah hanyalah soal kurang uang belanja (?).

"Iya... kan aku akan selalu bersama Chunnie... walau apapun menghadang..." kata Junsu sambil tetap mencari-cari video yang tepat untuk ditonton olehnya dan Yoochun.

"Eh su! Coba liat video itu!" seru Yoochun menunjuk salah satu video. Junsu langsung mengklik video itu.

**DBSK - Yoosu - Love Game **

"Whooaa... sepertinya video yadong, Chunnie... waaa..."Junsu bergidik ngeri. Ia berniat menutup video itu tapi tangannya dicegah Yoochun. Junsu berpikir, 'Kyaa... pasti setelah ini dia akan minta jatah malam... OH GOD HELP!'

Terdengar lagu dari Lady Gaga berjudul Love game mengiringi video itu. Sang cassanova hanya menatap video itu dengan tampang nafsu sedangkan Junsu berusaha menahan tangan Yoochun yang sudah bergreliya ke juniornya.

Bagaimana tidak tegang? Video kompilasi itu menampakkan adegan-adegan yang diedit sedemikian menyerupai asli, yaitu adegan berciuman, saling melumat, meraba-raba, sampai selipan video yaoi yadong juga ada. Ada juga adegan Junsu yang menggoda Yoochun dengan meraba pantatnya sendiri lalu meraba nipplenya. Bagaimana tidak Yoochun menegang?

"Shh... ahh..." desahan Junsu meluncur saat Yoochun berhasil menyentuh juniornya. Sedangkan Yoochun sendiri masih berusaha menahan diri supaya tak langsung menyerang Junsunya itu. Ia ingin sedikit menggoda Junsunya.

"Chunnieehhh... Shhh... ahh..." Junsu mendesah lebih keras saat tangan Yoochun berhasil memasuki boksernya dan mengocok pelan juniornya.

Yoochun?

Ia masih konsen ke video itu sambil memijat juniornya dari luar bokser. Saat ini ia sedang menatap adegan Junsu yang terlihat mendesah dengan wajah nikmat. Ia semakin panas saat menatap layar yang menunjukkan tubuh topless kekasihnya itu.

"Chunnieehhh... aku mau keluarr..." sontak Yoochun menghentikan gerakan tangannya bersamaan dengan selesainya video itu. Video tersebut ditutup dengan smirk dari Junsu. Yoochun yang memang sudah tak tahan langsung menarik Junsu ke ranjang mereka dan menjatuhkannya ke ranjang.

"Akhh..." Junsu sedikit meringis saat punggungnya terbentur kasur. Yoochun menatap Junsu lapar dan langsung melepas kaos pink yang dipakai namja imut itu. Celana Junsu yang memang sudah basah akibat cairan precum langsung ditariknya dan dibuangnya membuat Junior Junsu terekspose. Junsu yang merasa malu pun langsung mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

"Chunnie... malu..." kata Junsu dengan wajah merona yang imut dan sangat menggairahkan dimata Yoochun.

"Tak apa baby... aku kan sudah pernah melihatnya sebelumnya..." rayu Yoochun lalu mendekati wajah Junsu.

"Tapi kau masih berpakaian lengkap," cicit Junsu membuat junior Yoochun semakin terasa tegang. "Baiklah, lepaskan bajuku ne suie..." Yoochun menarik tangan Junsu dan yang ditarik pun langsung bangkit dan merangkak menuju pinggir kasur mendekati Yoochun.

Ia langsung menarik kaos kuning yang dipakai Yoochun dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Wajahnya memerah melihat abs Yoochun. Meskipun tak sebagus milik Yunho, tapi baginya milik Yoochun sudah sangat cukup.

"Kenapa diam BabySuie?" tanya Yoochun dengan suara rendah membuat Junsu bergidik. Junsu pun menarik celana Yoochun dalam sekali hentak memperlihatkan junior sang seme yang lebih besar dari miliknya. Ia meraih junior Yoochun dan mengocoknya pelan.

"Ahh... emhh... so good babyhh... sshh..." desah Yoochun. Ia pun tak diam dan langsung menyambar bibir sexy Junsu dan melumatnya habis. Junsu perlahan melepas junior Yoochun dan beralih menggantungkan kedua lengannya di leher Yoochun.

"Mmmhh..." gumam Junsu lalu menepuk-nepuk dada Yoochun tanda kehabisan nafas. Yoochun pun beralih mencium pundak Junsu yang terekspose akibat Junsu mendongak mengambil nafas. "Ahh... Chunniee... Akh!" Yoochun menggigit menghisap dan menjilat. Membuat kissmark sebanyaknya di leher Junsu lalu turun ke dada Junsu.

"AHH! Yoochun ahhh..." Junsu melenguh keenakan saat Yoochun mengemut nipplenya yang kanan dan nipplenya yang kiri dimainkan.

"Smmhh... Junsu ah... You're so sexy..." kata Yoochun disela-sela kegiatan mengemut nipple Junsunya. Yoochun lalu mendorong Junsu rebah di kasur. Ia pun juga menindih Junsu dengan posisi 69. Junsu segera mengulum junior Yoochun.

"Ahh... baby fastherrhh... yeah... emmhh..." desah Yoochun keenakan. Junsu yang sadar juniornya tidak diservice pun protes, "Chunnie..."

"Wae baby? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Yoochun. "Itu.. em... itu... Kulum..." kata Junsu pelan.

"Kulum apa baby?" tanya Yoochun polos. Ia tak bisa melihat wajah Junsu karena posisinya, tapi ia yakin namjanya itu sedang melakukan pout dengan wajah memerah.

"Emm... kulum milikku chunnie..." kata Junsu malu-malu. Yoochun pun semakin menggoda Junsu. "Milikmu yang mana Suie? Aku tak maksud..." tanya Yoochun polos dengan menyeringai.

"Ah... Park Yoochun! Kulum Juniorku cepaaaatt..." teriak Junsu frustasi.

"As you wish chagiya..." kata Yoochun lalu segera mengulum junior Junsu. Junsupun kembali mengulum junior Yoochun sembari menekan-nekan lubang junior itu dengan lidahnya.

"Mmmhhh... wanna cummhh... mmhh..." gumam Junsu sambil tetap mengulum. Yoochun yang sadar junior Junsu berkedut langsung mempercepat gerakan keluar masuk kulumannya.

"AAhhh... Chunniee..." Junsu berteriak nikmat saat mencapai puncaknya hingga junior Yoochun terlepas. Yoochun pun menelan sperma Junsu.

"Hmm... rasamu manis baby Suie, as always..." kata Yoochun membalik badannya menghadap wajah Junsu yang sudah sangat merah. Lalu Yoochun kembali melumat bibir Junsu yang sudah agak bengkak. Ia menggigit pelan bibir bawah Junsu, meminta akses masuk.

Yoochun segera memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Junsu, mengabsen seluruh gigi si namja imut, dan berakhir menggoda lidah Junsu dan terjadilah perang lidah yang dimenangkan oleh sang seme.

"Haahhh... haaahh..." Junsu sibuk mengambil nafas tak sadar Yoochun sudah menyiapkan jari tengahnya di depan single holenya.

"Akh! Chunnie!" teriak Junsu kaget. "Manhi appayo?" tanya Yoochun dijawab gelengan oleh Junsu. Hole Junsu menghimpit kuat jari Yoochun. 'Still tight' batin si cassanova. Yoochun mulai menggerakkan satu jarinya didalam hole Junsu membuat sang uke mendesah nikmat.

"Shhh... ahhh... Chunnieeehhh..." Yoochun pun menambahkan satu jari lagi. "Akh! Ahhh..." Junsu pun berteriak kaget tapi tidak lama kemudian ia mendesah lagi. Tak ingin diam saja, ia meraih junior Yoochun dan memijatnya sesekali mengocoknya.

"Eummhh... Gooddhhh baby... Ahhh... Suieehhh..." desah Yoochun membuat suasana semakin panas. Tak terasa sudah 3 jari didalam hole Junsu.

"Ahh... Chunnie... AKH!" 'Get it!' pikir Yoochun saat jarinya menyentuh sweet spot Junsu. Ia pun segera melepas ketiga jarinya dari hole Junsu. Junsu pun memasang tampang kecewa yang sangat imut dimata Yoochun membuat ia tak tahan untuk segera memakan Junsunya itu.

"Sabar ne Suie... kau akan mendapat yang lebih nikmat setelah ini," Yoochun memasang smirknya membuat Junsu menatap Yoochun ngeri. Yoochun menggesekkan ujung juniornya di depan hole Junsu.

"Ahhh... Chunnie... masukkan..." protes Junsu. "Ne.. ne... sudah tak sabar ya? Hihihi..." kata Yoochun lalu memasukkan juniornya sekali hentak

JLEBB

"KYAAA APPO APPO! CHUNNIE BABO!" teriak Junsu kesakitan karena Yoochun memasukkan dengan terburu-buru.

"Mianhae baby, ahhh... Hole mu nikmath... ahh... aku sudah tak tahan.. hehe... mian... sshh..." Yoochun meminta maaf ditengah desahannya. Ia mulai mengalihkan perhatian Junsu dari sakitnya dengan mengocok junior Junsu dan mencium lembut bibir Junsu.

"Ehhmmm... sshhmmmhhh... chunnieehhh... aahhh..." desah Junsu keenakan. "Move Chunnie..." lalu Yoochun perlahan mengeluarkan juniornya sampai tersisa kepala juniornya saja dan menghentakkan juniornya keras tepat menumbuk sweet spot Junsu.

"Ahhkkk... Chunniehh..." Yoochun terus menghentakkan juniornya didalam hole Junsu.

"Ahh ahh ahh... Chun ahh..."

"Suie... So tight ahh... sshh... nikmathh..."

"Shhhh... so big chunniehh...aaahhhhh..."

Yoochun melumat bibir Junsu dan memainkan nipple namja itu sambil tetap meemaju mundurkan juniornya membuat Junsu menggeliat keenakan.

"Asshhh... Chunnieehh... wanna cummhh..." lenguh Junsu tapi Yoochun malah menutup lubang cum nya. "Aisshh... andwaeee chunniee..." rajuk Junsu. Cumnya tertahan.

"Aisshhh... sebentarhhh babyhh..." Yoochun mendesah merasakan cumnya sudah dekat.

"Chunniee... lepaskannhhh..." paksa Junsu. "Wanna cum Chunniee..."

"Together baby Suiee..." Yoochun mempercepat in out nya. Semakin mendekati cumnya, lalu ia melepas junior Junsu dari tangannya.

"AAHHH... Yoochunn..."

"Junsuieee..."

Teriak mereka saat sampai di puncaknya. Yoochun langsung merebahkan diri di samping Junsu sambil mengatur nafas dan tanpa melepaskan juniornya dari hole Junsu.

"Haahh... Chunnie... haahh... kau sangat kasar tadi..." rajuk Junsu kepada Yoochun.

"Hehehe... mian ne... aku sudah tak tahan... salahkan saja kau terlalu sexy," kata Yoochun nyengir.

"Huh... pasti besok aku tak bisa jalan dengan benar. Untung saja besok free. Kalau tidak kupastikan tak ada jatah selama 1 bulan..." Junsu berujar sadis membuat Yoochun mendelik. "KYAAA! Andwae! 1 bulan tanpa jatah itu rasanya tanpa tenaga asupan Junsuie!"

"Ish! Pervert namja!" kata Junsu lalu ber pout ria

"Tapi kau juga suka..." Yoochun menoel-noel dagu Junsu membuat wajah namja itu memerah.

"Ish chunnieee..." Junsu protes.

"Ayo mandi bersama..." lalu Yoochun menggendong Junsu seperti Koala dan memasuki kamar mandi.

"Kyaaa! Yoochunn!" teriak Junsu menyadari akan adanya ronde kedua.

'Cklek' Yoochun mengunci pintu kamar mandi lalu menyalakan shower. Keluarlah air hangat membasahi tubuh mereka berdua. Ia lalu menurunkan Junsu membuat junior nya terlepas dari hole milik Junsu. Terlihat sperma Yoochun meleleh dari sela-sela pantat Junsu mengalir ke paha mulus Junsu membuat Yoochun kembali tegang.

"Chunie, jangan melihatku begitu..." Junsu menunduk malu-malu. Yoochun pun mengangkat dagu Junsu dan menatap matanya dalam.

"Saranghae Junsuie," Yoochun melumat bibir Junsu lembut.

"Emmh.. nado mm.. saranghae.." gumam Junsu ditengah ciuman.

Yoochun pun membalik tubuh Junsu. Junsu perpegangan di dinding kamar mandi. Yoochun kembali menyiapkan juniornya memasuki hole Junsu.

"Saranghae Junsuie.."

'Jleb'

"Ahhh..." Yoochun mendesah. Kembali ia meng in out kan juniornya diikuti Junsu yang bergerak berlawanan arah.

"Suie... ahh... ah... ahh..." Yoochun terus mendesah.

"Chunniee... wanna cum again... hh..." Yoochun semakin cepat melakukan in out.

"Together Suie... ahhhh..."

"AAhhhhh..." teriak YooSu bersamaan. Yoochun perlahan melepas juniornya dari hole Junsu.

"Saranghae Junsu..."

"Nado saranghae Yoochun..."

Mereka kembali berciuman lembut lalu membersihkan tubuh masing masing dan segera kembali ke kamar untuk tidur karena kelelahan setelah sebelumnya terpaksa melepas seprei kasur sendiri akibat terkotori perbuatan mereka. Ckckck.

_Esoknya_

"Eungghh..." Junsu melenguh bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sampai cukup jelas untuk melihat. Hal pertama yang tampak adalah wajah Yoochunnya. Ia sadar semalam ia tidur dipelukkan sang namja cassanova. Mengingat semalam, wajah Junsu berubah merah.

"Hai chagiya... sudah bangun eoh?" kata Yoochun nyengir terlihat sangat tampan dimata Junsu.

'Tok tok tok' terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Junsu yah! Yoochun yah! Cepat bangun!" teriak Yunho dari luar kamar.

"Ne!" jawab mereka. Eh? Tunggu sebentar?

YUNHO?

"YUNHO HYUNG?!" Yoosu langsung berlari keluar kamar dan menerjang memeluk Yunho.

"Hey! Hey! Aaa!" teriak Yunho.

"Hai Hyung? Apa kabar? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sehatkan? Apa kau makan dengan baik? Mana Changmin? Bagaimana bisa kau kesini?" tanya Junsu dan Yoochun runtut.

"Heya! Aku tak bisa menjawab semuanya bersamaan!" teriak Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Hai hyungdeul!" sapa seseorang dari arah dapur.

"CHANGMIN AH!" kembali YooSu menerjang Changmin.

"Hai Minnie? Apa kabar? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sehatkan? Apa kau makan dengan baik? Bagaimana bisa kau kesini?" tanya Yoochun dan Junsu runtut lagi.

"Hai hyung, aku baik-baik saja, keadaanku sehat, aku makan dengan baik karena Jae hyung selalu memberiku makan, aku kesini karena diajak Yunho hyung," jawab Changmin urut.

"Halo Junsu Yoochun, apa kau tak mau menyambutku yang membawa mereka kesini?" Jaejoong datang membawa nampan berisi kue dan 5 gelas jus jeruk.

"Waahh... ghamsahae hyung, tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanya mereka.

"Salahkan Yunho yang membuat aku tak bisa berjalan dengan baik sehingga ia harus mengantarku pulang kemari diikuti Changmin," pipi Jaejoong bersemu merah saat mengatakan_ Yunho yang membuat aku tak bisa berjalan dengan baik. _Khukhukhu...

"Ooo... jadi begitu..." koor YooSu.

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan semalam? Tak biasanya kalian bangun terlambat seperti ini?" tanya Yunho heran. Yoosu yang sudah mulai memakan kue pun tersedak.

"Uhuk.. uhuk... uhuk..." dan langsung menyambar jus jeruk lalu meminumnya. Yunho pun menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan semalam mulai menggoda couple tersebut.

"Hahaha... hayo apa yang kalian lakukan..." Yunho terkikik sedangkan Changmin hanya cuek memakan kue dan Jaejoong yang baru datang hanya menatap mereka bingung.

"Itu... itu... ah! Tak usah dibalas, toh ya hyung sama saja dengan kami!" protes Yoochun.

"Hahaha... yasudah mari kita bersenang-senang. Hari ini kita kan free, jadi aku sengaja memesan tiket untuk bermain ke Lotte World," kata Yunho dijawab sorakan sumringah member DBSK.

Yah... indahnya hidup mereka... keluarga harmonis wkwkwk...

YOOSU AND YUNJAE IS REAL!

END


End file.
